Las razones del destino
by LoveKlaine
Summary: Kurt está confundido. Frente suyo, se encuentran dos Blaine. Uno está acostado, con sus ojos completamente cerrados, mientras el otro, lo mira intensamente ¿Cómo siquiera llegó a esta situación? Quizás, sólo sea una prueba del destino. Ghost!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen. La historia sí

* * *

><p><strong>Un encuentro extraño<strong>

_POV Kurt_

Voy caminando alegremente, como cualquier otro día a mi trabajo. Director de la vogue. Hoy estoy sonriente, sin razón aparente, sólo feliz, porque por fin soy reconocido en el mundo de la moda, y estoy con el amor de mi vida, al cual por cierto, extraño intensamente, a pesar de haberlo visto ayer por la tarde.

Estoy absorto en mis pensamientos cuando un "¡Señor Anderson!" proveniente de mi secretaria la cual se aproximaba hacia mí con cara de preocupación, me trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Cuando Blaine y yo nos casamos, después de mucha charla, decidimos que yo llevaría su apellido, para demostrarle que sólo lo amo a él, que es el amor de mi vida, y aunque dijo que no era necesario, nadie iba a hacerme retroceder ante mi decisión. Una sonrisa se hace en mi cara. Ahora mi nombre es: Kurt Elizabeth Anderson.

-Lo siento mucho Señor Anderson- Dijo finalmente cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba parado, mirándome con tristeza.

Mi cara confusa fue incompensable -Le dije que puede llamarme Kurt, Amelia- Dije sonriendo amablemente -Pero...- Mi cara reflejó nuevamente confusión -¿Qué sientes?- Pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Amelia quedó parada como una piedra, con mucho nerviosismo mirándome -¿No es obvio?- Me miró incrédula.

-¿Qué es obvio señorita?- Comencé a desesperarse.

-Lo sucedido con el Señor Anderson- Respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón se paralizó y mi cara se transformó en una de horror, cuando Amelia terminó esa oración -¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunté elevando el tono de voz.

-¿No lo sabe? Yo supuse que lo sabía cuando lo llamaron esta mañana dejando mensajes de apoyo dirigidas hacia usted...- Comenzó a divagar.

-Sólo dime por favor qué le sucedió- Trato de no sonar grosero, pero era difícil, ya que estaba muy nervioso, y no me decía qué le había pasado a Blaine, quién ayer lo llamaron por un problema con el disco que estaba grabando, en el cual también tenemos una canción juntos, por lo que tuvo que ir a hablar con los productores a las ocho de la noche, la última vez que lo vi. Traté de llamarlo, pero como no contestaba, pensé que estaba muy ocupado, así que dejé de llamar, pensando que molestaba, y que enseguida se contactaría conmigo. Me quedé dormido, esperando que cuando despertara estuviera acostado a mi lado. No fue así. Sin embargo, no me preocupé, ya que a veces Blaine iba a dormir a casa de Sam, el mejor amigo y socio de mi amado. Me resultó extraño que no me haya avisado, pero pensé que estaba bien, hasta este momento -Amelia, por favor, dime- Le suplico al ver que la chica sólo mira al piso.

Ella levanta la mirada y me ve a los ojos, los cuales están llenos de lágrimas -Al parecer, está en coma Señor Hummel- me responde suavemente.

-¿Dónde está?- Se me quiebra la voz.

-En el hospital central-

Salgo corriendo, paro un taxi lo más rápido posible, y saco mi celular texteando un "gracias" a Amelia, en el momento que me percate que no le había agradecido por contarme los acontecimientos. Cuando finalmente se envió el mensaje, cerré los ojos, y finalmente me permití llorar. Nunca lloro, pero eso me impacto fuertemente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y no puedo evitar pensar en Blaine. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo extraño! Realmente estoy muy preocupado, tanto, que hasta parece que tengo taquicardia. Si al amor de mi vida le pasa algo, no sé qué sería de mí.

Cuando el taxista me avisó que llegamos a destino, me seco las lágrimas bruscamente, pago lo debido y bajo del auto rápidamente, casi corriendo. Entro por la entrada principal, y llego a recepción.

-Disculpe, quisiera saber sobre un paciente- Digo con tono desesperante.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?- Pregunta la recepcionista con un tono extrañamente alegre.

-Blaine Anderson-

-Oh, claro, ya lo busco- Empieza a buscar en la computadora.

Mi cara cada vez muestra más desesperación, y frustración, al ver que la chica busca todo tan lentamente y con una sonrisa extra grande en su rostro.

-En la habitación 212, Señor Anderson- Me dice sonriendo exageradamente y emocionada.

-Gracias- Respondo y subo rápidamente las escaleras, un poco confundido por la actitud de la joven, pero prefiero no prestarle mucha importancia.

Cuando visualizo la puerta, veo un doctor que justo está saliendo de la habitación.

-Familiares del señor Anderson- Escucho su voz grave.

Corro rápidamente hacia él, casi tropezándome en el camino con un nene que está en el piso, ganándome malas caras por parte de los padres, pero no me importa.

-¡Yo!- Grito más fuerte de lo necesario, pero tampoco me importó.

-¿Qué relación tiene con el paciente?- Me evalúa el médico con la mirada.

-Soy el esposo- Respondo tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno, en ese caso...- Me mira un poco más y continúa -Él está bien- Siento que un gran alivio me recorre -Cuando llegó estaba alterado por lo que le dimos un tranquilizante. Se quebró un brazo y hasta el momento no presenta daños graves, sin embargo, cuando despierte, que por cierto lo hará en unas horas, ya que está bajo los efectos del tranquilizante, le haremos más estudios para diagnosticar si no hay algún golpe interno, ni nada similar-Termina y me sigue mirando.

-¿Y qué le sucedió exactamente?-Pregunto, ya que realmente, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabe?- Levanta una ceja y yo solo niego con la cabeza -Tuvo un accidente automovilístico- Me responde -Ahora, si me disculpa...- Pasa por mi lado.

-¡Espere!- Grito desesperado.

El profesional, pone los ojos en blanco, pero me mira lo mismo -¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunta con cansancio.

*Debe estar cansado, o está pasando por un mal momento* Pienso. Pero en este momento, no me importa nada más que Blaine. -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Se me quiebra la voz y señalo la puerta donde está mi amor.

-Claro- Me sonríe forzadamente, y sigue su camino.

Entro y lo primero que busco es a Blaine. Y lo veo. Pero está acostado, dormido, golpeado, con un yeso en un brazo, y la aguja de un suero en el otro.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lo sé, porque empiezo a ver borroso.

-Blaine- Puedo susurrar y las lágrimas comienzan a caer. Me acerco a la camilla y le agarro su mano izquierda, donde resalta el anillo de oro en el dedo anular -No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro que no te haya pasado nada más grave- Le digo despacio. Acaricio su pelo, acomodándolo suavemente -Cuando despiertes, iremos a casa y juro que te cuidaré aún más de lo que ya lo hago- Le doy un beso en la frente -Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, ponte bien- Un sollozo se escapa de mis labios -Te amo demasiado- No aguanto más y me largo a llorar.

De repente, siento pasos apenas audibles acercándose a mí y un escalofrío me atraviesa.

-No llores cariño- Escucho a mi espalda, por lo que me doy vuelta rápidamente.

No puede ser.

Me quedo totalmente paralizado e inconscientemente miro repetidas veces hacia Blaine, que está acostado en la camilla, y al que está parado frente a mí con un tono deslumbrante.

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

* * *

><p>Hola! De nuevo yo con una loca idea :)<p>

Espero que les guste! Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy un fantasma<strong>

_POV Blaine_

Estoy aterrorizado, confundido e impresionado. Nunca en mi vida pensé que esto realmente podría pasar, creí que sólo ocurría en las películas, pero finalmente puedo comprobar que no. Estoy parado al lado de una camilla, mirando fijamente a un cuerpo que al parecer, está adormecido. Pero no es cualquier cuerpo. Es el mío. Estoy parado al lado de mi mismo, viéndome dormir supuestamente. Escuché al médico hablando con alguien más, diciéndole que estoy dormido, pero eso no puede ser cierto ¿verdad? Es decir, no creo que pueda salir de mi cuerpo estando dormido. Por mi excelente desempeño viendo todas las películas existentes, podría decir con certeza que si estoy aquí, es porque he muerto. Pero como dije, pensé que eso sólo era ficción. No quería que esto pasara.

Veo a alguien entrar y me asusto, por lo que siento una extraña sensación que hormiguea por mi cuerpo, si puedo decirle así, y finalmente observo a la persona que ingresó. Es Kurt. Y por su cara, sé que ha llorado. Veo que se dirige a la camilla donde estoy yo, supuestamente. Decido no moverme, sólo quiero saber si él puede verme.

-Blaine- Lo escucho susurrar. Agarra la mano izquierda, y aunque no esté dentro de mi cuerpo, la siento. Es decir, no es lo mismo, pero al fin y al cabo, lo siento -No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro que no te haya pasado nada más grave- Habla tan bajo que apenas logro escucharlo. Toca el cabello, acomodándolo. Yo sólo siento cosquillas donde él toca. Al parecer, aunque esté fuera de mi cuerpo, seguimos conectados -Cuando despiertes, iremos a casa y juro que te cuidaré aún más de lo que ya lo hago- Da un beso en mi frente -Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, ponte bien- Un sollozo se escapa de sus hermosos labios -Te amo demasiado- Se forma un puchero en su cara y finalmente, se larga a llorar.

Esta situación es realmente extraña. El ver en forma de testigo* cómo Kurt me trata con dulzura. Parecemos las típicas historias baratas de amor de las películas, pero esto era mejor. Esto es real.

Otro sollozo se escapa de su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo tiembla y de sus hermosos ojos azules, que miran mi "yo de la camilla", salen lágrimas cristalinas.

Esta visión me rompe el corazón. Kurt nunca llora, a menos que esté demasiado abatido. Lo veo tan triste que se me olvida la situación en que estoy, y avanzo hacia él mientras el hormigueo que se formó cuando Kurt entró, desaparece. Cuando llego a su lado, lo quiero tocar, sin embargo, mi mano lo traspasa y él se estremece. Y como sé que no existe forma de tocarlo, decido hablarle.

-No llores cariño- Le suplico. Verlo así duele.

Para mi sorpresa, se da vuelta y me mira. Luego, con una mirada de confusión que me parecería totalmente cómica si no estuviera en esta situación, me observa a mí y al "Blaine de la camilla".

-Blaine- Susurra débilmente, agarrando impulsivamente la mano de mi cuerpo, y mirándome a los ojos.

-Kurt- Empiezo débilmente -Sé que esto es confuso- Levanto mis manos, como cuando haces señal de rendición, pero esta vez, es para calmarlo -Y para mí lo es aún más- Le sigo hablando.

Cierra sus ojos sin soltar la mano, y empieza a susurrar para sí mismo -Por favor no. No puede pasarme esto a mí. Por favor, no. Por favor. Esto no es real- Repetía una y otra vez.

-Kurt- Lo quiero tocar, pero se vuelve a estremecer.

-¡No te acerques!- Me grita de repente y se separa rápidamente -No puedes ser real- Me dice con todo el dolor en sus ojos, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable -Tú estás dormido. No te ha pasado nada grave. Tal vez, sólo eres una alucinación porque te extraño- Razona para sí mismo sonriendo débilmente al final por la ridiculez que acababa de pronunciar.

-Escucha- Empiezo a hablar lentamente por miedo a cualquier reacción -Mi cuerpo es el que está acostado, y al parecer, lo que me sucedió es aún más grave de lo que parece. Y no, aunque yo también quisiera creerlo, no soy una alucinación tuya- Le aclaro.

Hace algo que realmente no esperaba. Kurt se levanta, se dirige hacia mí y se queda mirándome fijamente muy cerca. Inesperadamente, me pega con su mano cerrada directo en la cara. Obviamente, la mano me traspasa y se estremece completamente. Yo lo quedo mirando en estado de shock, porque Kurt puede ser cualquier cosa, menos violento.

-Lo siento- Susurra -Quería asegurarme de que no fuera una broma de mal gusto- Todavía cerca de mí, levanta la misma mano con la que me quiso golpear y la dirige a mis labios, tratando de tocarlos, pero una vez más, no lo logra, y no puedo sentirme más desilusionado. No puedo tocar a Kurt, ni él a mí.

De pronto se separa rápidamente y se pone al lado de mi "yo de la camilla" -Kurt- Le digo ya agotado de esta situación.

-Desaparece por favor- Escucho que dice muy levemente con sus ojos cerrados -Desaparece. Sé que no eres real- Sonríe incrédulo -Sé que mis ojos solamente están viendo una alucinación- Agarró fuertemente la mano que antes estaba en la camilla -Mi mente sólo te inventa porque quiero hablarte-

Por alguna razón, me siento totalmente triste. Quizás es porque no me cree. El hormigueo hace presencia en todo mi cuerpo.

Él abre los ojos y mira alrededor suspirando totalmente aliviado, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro -Sabía que sólo era una alucinación- Dice para sí mismo.

Yo lo miro fijamente, divertido, esperando que sea una broma, pero el alivio reflejado en su rostro, me demuestra que no. Sigo al frente suyo por un rato, esperando que me vea, pero no lo hace. Empiezo a preocuparme, confundido, y camino hacia él.

-En realidad, sigo acá- Digo en su oído. Se sobresalta brutalmente, gritando y nuevamente me siento culpable, el hormigueo desapareciendo.

Me observa detenidamente, y en sus ojos veo reflejado miedo, mezclado con rabia y tristeza, y duele. Nunca pensé ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mí.

-Señor Anderson- Irrumpe el doctor en la habitación. Kurt se da vuelta inmediatamente hacia él, y vuelve el hormigueo. Por alguna razón, el médico frunce el ceño. Probablemente sea porque no es normal entrar a una habitación, y que la visita del paciente esté mirando fijamente al vacío, a menos que claro, me pueda ver -Se acabó el horario de visitas- Anunció.

Kurt asintió y me dio un beso casto y rápido en los labios. Para mi buena suerte, lo sentí levemente.

-Claro- Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir, el doctor lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Sabe?- Comenzó a hablar mirándolo intensamente -Creo que debería ir a descansar y volver más tarde- Aconseja -¿Por qué no me da su número y lo llamo en caso que despierte?- Propone.

Kurt asiente y le da su tarjeta que contiene su número, abrumado, y me da una mirada frunciendo el ceño. Esto es raro, Kurt no le da su número a cualquiera. Yo lo estoy mirando con enojo, intercambiando mi mirada entre él y el médico dándole a entender por qué estoy molesto. Ese hombre no me da nada de confianza. Absolutamente nada. Kurt sólo rueda sus ojos, y sale trotando, casi corriendo del hospital. Yo lo sigo.

-Kurt espera por favor- Le grito, sin embargo, no gira, ni se detiene. Una persona, al parecer me escuchó porque giró hacia mí, pero me di cuenta por el enfoque de sus ojos, que no me veía.

Pasa por la puerta principal de vidrio, y veo que toma un taxi que ya estaba afuera. Trato de salir y alcanzarlo, pero apenas mi mano traspasa la puerta, siento un dolor muy agudo en ella. Y lo entiendo. Mi cuerpo está en el hospital, por lo tanto, mi alma no puede salir de él.

No puedo salir del hospital.

* * *

><p>*En forma de testigo: Ver la situación desde un punto de vista externo, es decir, observar un acontecimiento, sin participar en él.<p>

Creo que se entendió pero por las dudas, lo aclaro.

Hola! Gracias a Rose Castle por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia y cómo está redactada

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


End file.
